


Another Night Work

by violetnudewoman



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Praise Kink, Quickies, Rimming, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: You weren't a fan of parties, and honestly you really wanted to finish that job.But those ruby, thirsty, wild eyes made you change your mind.
Relationships: Noi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in quarantine for almost five months and I continue to write perv lesbian things for pure fun and accumulated horny.

**Another Night Work**

_violetnudewoman_

_-_

You spent a few minutes looking at yourself in the mirror, adjusting the short black dress that clutched your body. A not-so-good choice - the fabric marked the panties you wore, but you had no other option; you decided to use the thinnest piece of your drawer for the occasion.

"I look like a whore", you laughed a little embarrassed, turning to the mirror and checking the back of the dress marking your underwear.

This time, the job required a dress code that definitely didn't match your style that much. Sneak into a party, find the target (another "stone in the shoe", as En likes to refer to his enemies), take him to a corner and kill him without raising any suspicion. The usual demand. Easy.

You applied a lip gloss, sprayed some sweet perfume and left your apartment, praying that no one would throw dirty looks at you body along the way. Heeled shoes echoed through the hall and the sidewalk as you walked towards the parked car.

Your lips curved in a small smile when you saw the person standing outside waiting for you.

"Wow, you look stunning", Noi praised, her voice muffled by the usual blue mask.

"Thank you", you said before getting in the car. "You're not too bad either."

The other scratched the back of her neck. "Oh... Thanks!"

The attraction you felt for the cleaner was inevitable. Since you first joined that organization and met her, your feelings about her have been more and more evident. You knew it wasn't that romantic love thing or anything like that - your heart and profession didn't make room for that. But you knew it was something much more... Intense.

_Sexually_ intense.

Your eyes noticed the first open buttons of the white shirt she wore; the fabric tried to hide the curve of her stout breasts as best as possible. You bit your cheek inside your mouth. You know that behind the mask and men's clothing was an absurdly gorgeous woman - you have seen her on several occasions without the mask. And that night she was _inexplicably_ _sexy_ with her strong body in a black suit, dress pants and grimy white sneakers.

You felt a slight heat below your navel. And an idea came to your mind.

Sitting in the car's backseat, you watched Noi talking to Shin. You didn't even pay attention to that conversation - your eyes were too busy watching her stumble over the words a little when she noticed your provocative look in the rearview mirror. Your mind was wandering about the _many_ things you would love to do with that woman - or _the things she could do_ with you. And so you needed to act.

You took advantage of the low light inside the car to position yourself in the middle of the seat and slowly cross your legs sometimes while chatting away with the cleaners, so that the other could notice your panties appearing discreetly in the rearview mirror, taking care that Shin couldn't notice anything.

Noi swallowed hard. Thankfully, the mask hid her face very well - at that moment she could already feel her cheeks being taken by a strange heat.

"Hey dumbass, wake up!" The snap of her partner's fingers brought her back to reality. "Don't get distracted, let's get this shit over." She didn't even notice when they arrived at the place.

You just smiled. "Ok, let's go!"

-

You didn't remember having a drink so sophisticated and so... Alcoholic. _'Do rich people really like drinks like that?'_ You wondered, as you felt your body getting a little lighter. As you walked around, trying to balance yourself on the damn high heels between people while looking for the next En's family victim, you suddenly felt someone watching you from afar.

Turning to the side, your eyes met hers, who was on the other side of the huge party room, eating some fancy sweets that you couldn't identify. Shin was at her side, drinking with a tedious look on his face. He really hated parties - and his desire to kill some assholes increased substantially on those special occasions.

You weren't a fan of parties either, and honestly you really wanted to finish that job. But those ruby, thirsty, wild eyes made you change your mind.

_'Be patient, Shin!'_ You laughed internally.

-

You continued to exchange provocative looks with her at that party. At some point you had to go to the bathroom to brush up your makeup. But before you could get there, your body was pulled into an empty corridor, being pressed into a pillar shortly thereafter.

A huge body was in front of you. The low light in the hall didn't prevent you from recognizing the sturdy chest covered by the open white shirt and the black suit.

"What the fuck you want, girl?" Noi's harsh female voice made your whole body shiver. "You think you can tease me like this and do nothing about it?"

"Tease you? What are you talking about?" You asked innocently. "I'm working. You barely drank and you already are seeing things?"

"Wanna know what I'm seeing right now?" She said, lowering her masked face and whispering in you ear: "I'm seeing a naughty girl thirsty for _something_."

You let out a low, mocking laugh. "Oh yeah? Do you think you can give me what I want, miss Cleaner? "You teased her again, sliding a finger along the outline of her blue mask.

"Here and now? You really are a naughty bitch, huh..." Noi replied, putting a big hand between your legs, pressing her fingers against the lace of your panties, feeling the wetness there. "And you're already like this? Oh, so dirty..."

A sigh escaped from your lips as you felt slow circular movements teasing your clit under the fabric. "T-This is your fault..."

"My fault? Heh, you tease me and it's _my_ fault... You know what?" The sorcerer said, moving her hand away from your covered sex and then taking your hand. "I'll give you what you want so badly. But not here."

And you were pulled into a empty room nearby - it looked like an office, according to the huge bookshelf lit by the moonlight through the window, and the table where your body was soon thrown unceremoniously. A certain expectation came over your thoughts when you heard the door being closed, followed by a click. A small lamp was lit beside you, revealing her huge body between your slightly spread legs.

Noi quickly pulled the mask off her face, shaking her voluminous hair. You were out of breath for a moment, mesmerized by her unusual beauty.

Noticing your reaction, she smirked, pulling your body against hers. Immediately your nose was hit by the smell from her hair and skin - it seemed to be a woody scent. Your breasts looked so ridiculously tiny compared to hers, that at that moment they seemed to want to engulf your face due to the whopping height difference, making your heart beat faster.

She was scarily _hot._

"What, sweetie? Scared? There's still time to give up", she laughed, lowering her head and nibbling on your earlobe. "Y'know, I don't like being mean to girls. I like to treat them really right, but... I think I'm gonna make an exception to you, for being so _sassy."_

You bit your bottom lip, turning your head slightly to the side, closing your eyes and feeling her hot breath touching the skin of your neck. "Hmmm... I always liked the villains in stories anyway..."

A strong bite on your shoulder broke that slow mood. "Since this is what you want..." Noi concluded, moving away from you. "We don't have all the time in the world, so let's get _down_ to business." Then her callused hands took the hem of your dress, lifting it without any care up to your waist, showing your black lace panties to her - in fact, a simple thong, so fragile that she could tear it...

And that's what she did. Before you thought about complaining when you saw the piece torn on the floor, she took your legs and opened them in a very vulgar way, leaving you totally exposed to her hungry eyes.

"Damn you're so fucking wet for me", she licked her lips, moving closer to your ear once more. "I don't even know where to start... What should I do with you, huh?"

"You know what to do." You mumbled in a low tone.

"Nuh-uh, I don't. I can't give you something that I have no idea what it is", she joked, sliding her tongue over the shell of your ear. "Tell me (Y/N), tell me _exactly_ what I should do with a naughty beautie like you."

You took a deep breath, letting your desire escape freely from inside your chest. "Suck my pussy."

"Tsc tsc, this is not how you get things", she disapproved, holding your face tightly with one big hand. "You must be an educated bitch, at least. So ask politely. Or rather, beg. _Say that magic word,_ babe. It's easy." 

You let out a low chuckle. "Beg? For you? Tch. I'm not your bit-AH!"

"Right now you're nothing but a stubborn little slut", Noi replied rudely, taking a fistful of your hair with her other free hand and pulling it back hard, making you groan in pain. "Don't test me, girl. Otherwise I'll have to punish you. And I can be really bad when I want to... So come on. _Beg. For. Me._ "

All that rudeness made your clit throb with so much horny. You really wanted to be destroyed by that hot dangerous woman. You had to surrender. "P-Please... Suck my pussy... Please, I beg you..."

A hoarse laugh next to your ear made your cunt twitch in anticipation. "Yeah, that's better."

And then she moved away from your face, sitting on the chair in front of the table where you were and pulling your body again, throwing your legs on her broad shoulders. First she left kisses and bites on each of your thighs and groin for a few minutes, feeling the smell and the taste of your slightly sweaty skin, until finally attacking your sex, running her tongue through the wet opening until it reached your hard clit, the tip circling over there.

"Oh f-", you threw your head back, trying to stifle a loud moan with one hand, while the other tried to hold on to the hard surface of the table. You didn't want to risk being overheard by someone who might pass down the corridor.

"Yeah, you need to stay quiet babe", she murmured with her mouth pressed to your vulva. "I really wanted to hear you moan like a helpless whore... What a pity."

Noi continued to devour your intimacy for a good few minutes, alternating between sucking on your fleshy, wet folds and torturing your pulsating nub with her tongue and lips. You fought not to moan loudly seeing the protagonist of your most intimate fantasies right there, fucking you with her dirty skillful mouth. She made sure not to take her eyes off you, watching every expression of pleasure on your face and every involuntary movement of your body every time her tongue touched your most sensitive parts.

The pleasure was too much to handle. Your hand found her soft hair, squeezing it between your fingers and pushing her head against your cunt, in a silent request that _for God's sake not take that damn hot mouth out there_ but suddenly you felt your hand being pulled away roughly.

"You're not the one who dictates the pace of things here, sweetie", Noi said, moving away and biting your inner thigh. "Your role here is to be submissive to me while I destroy that pretty pussy of yours."

And she simply got up from the chair, turning over your body and bending it against the table. Soon you felt a strong slap against one of your buttocks. You shivered, feeling the skin start to burn. Her hand was _really_ heavy.

"Hmmm such a pretty ass", Noi praised, squeezing your slightly red asscheek and giving another slap. Then she spread the soft globes, exposing your two entrances. For a moment you thought she was willing to destroy your other hole, but she just mumbled something that you couldn't quite hear and positioned herself properly behind you, pulling you by the hair once again, causing your back to stick to her large torso - your head almost lying on her glorious breasts.

"Fuck... You're so rude..." You whined. 

"Ah, I could do so many _rude things_ with you now if we weren't on a fucking job", she murmured in your ear as she shove two thick fingers into your mouth. You didn't even need an order: you sucked them right, soaking them with saliva. "We need to be quick, sweetie. Senpai must be pissed off looking for us."

And without wasting time, she bend your body again and introduced the two wet fingers into your tight hole, one after the other. Due to all the pleasure caused by the previous ministries, the digits were easily accommodated on your soaking pussy, soon started to go in and out of your insides. In this position, the stimuli appeared to be even more intense; her fingers were long too, so the fingertips managed to reach the front wall of your vagina, scratching your sweet spot. She stuck her fingers hard inside you, making wet, obscene sounds.

"O-Oh my God... Yes... So good..." You moaned, almost drooling with so much pleasure. 

"You like that, huh?" She wanted to know while pulling your hair even more. "You like it rough, don't you?"

"Oh yes... Yes! Fuck my pussy harder..."

She giggled. "You really are a dirty little slut. So you want more?"

You nodded frantically. You were about to come, and you really needed more.

Noi managed to insert another finger into you, massaging your warm insides with more vigour. You felt a liquid start to run down the inside of one of your thighs - it was your natural lubrication mixed with the excess of your saliva on those ruthless fingers, which entered, exited and rubbed your most sensitive spot.

Within minutes, your orgasm was already close. "Fuck, right there! _Don't stop don't stop don't fucking stop...!"_ You begged, feeling your eyes water with pleasure.

"Oh you gonna cry, sweetie? Or you gonna come for me, huh?" She snarled, increasing the speed of her hand, now fucking you brutally. The wet sound had increased in pitch.

"I'm gonna come! Shit I'm gonna-"

"Touch yourself, babe. I wanna feel your pretty pussy throbbing on my fingers as you come for me."

You immediately dropped your hand towards your clit, rubbing it frantically. It didn't take long for your body to be engulfed by the familiar wave of extreme pleasure, which made your cunt spurt hot juices in her hand. You had to manifest that violent orgasm with an almost silent moan, scratching your nails on the table and panting hard. 

"Oh, what a mess", she quipped, pulling her fingers out of your vagina and bringing them to your mouth again. You promptly sucked and licked them, trying not to leave any trace of your arousal. You hummed with the taste of your own pleasure. "So fucking sexy... Come on, sweetie. We need to get back to work."

That moment was so intense that you still felt the post-orgasm tremor take over your legs as you tried to stand up properly to straighten your dress. Your hairstyle, which a few minutes ago was impeccable, was now all ruined thanks to her impatience and lack of delicacy.

You remembered your panties on the floor when you realized the slippery sensation in the middle of your legs and bent down to pick it up.

But Noi was faster.

"What the-"

"If you want it back", she said, stuffing the black piece into her pants pocket. The mask was already hiding her beautiful face, and you were absolutely certain that she was looking very _cynical_ as she spoke. "You'll have to go out with me on a date first. I'll buy you some new lingerie, too. Done?"

"You treat me like a whore, you force me to spend the night without my panties and now you want to please me? "You laughed, finishing doing your hair. "Okay then. At least I'm gonna get a little gift."

And you left the room without drawing attention - you left first, and she left afterwards. There was no goodbyes or sweet kisses. It was time to focus on the job, but your mind was already planning for the next meeting with the impetuous sorcerer.

Maybe it was not a bad idea to go with an even shorter, tighter dress. And no panties.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here", she said, holding the bag from the fancy lingerie store. "I wanna see you in this."
> 
> You laughed softly. "But now? I thought it was for some other special occasion."
> 
> Noi laughed back. A laugh full of bad intentions. "But this is a special occasion, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, reader got a new lingerie. And a thirsty buff goddess came along. 😊

**Part II - Fancy Laces and New Fantasies**

-

You smiled as you looked at your ass in the mirror with those fancy panties. Apparently your brand new lingerie set was in a good fit. Fine lace, pieces with impeccable finishes and a lilac color that made you consider wearing colored bras and panties more often.

The expensive set cost a dinner with Noi with lots of lamen and special beers that she insisted to choosing for you to try. Beer wasn't your drink first choice, but you thought it would be rude to refuse her suggestion. It was her favorite beers after all.

It was a very... Nice and peculiar date. You were definitely surprised by that Noi in front of you at the restaurant table: cheery, easy-to-laugh and a teller of bad jokes (they were so bad they made you shy with laughter) and stories full of adrenaline, blood spilled from enemies and pride of her longtime partner.

You also got to know her surprisingly tender side. Noi was really kind when she wanted to, asking you all the time how you were feeling, if you were having fun, if you wanted to eat anything else. She even held your hand for a moment - when she took you to the mansion, going straight to her room.

And there, all that kindness gave way to her absurdly exciting side that you met last night. 

"Here", she said, holding the bag from the fancy lingerie store. "I wanna see you in this."

You laughed softly. "But now? I thought it was for some other special occasion."

Noi laughed back. A laugh full of bad intentions. "But this _is_ a special occasion, babe." And she turned, entering a small closet. "I'm gonna wear something more comfortable. When I return, I wanna see you looking beautiful to me with the gift I gave you."

You felt your face burning slightly and the butterflies starting to party in your stomach. Again, her dominant aura. You licked your lips. You couldn't wait to have that huge woman put you in place again.

And there you were, adjusting your bra and panties in front of the huge mirror in Noi's bedroom, preparing yourself for her. You didn't even bother to take a shower first - your skin still smelled of vanilla after-bath moisturizer. You even had time to fix your excess groin hair with a decent hair removal.

As soon as you finished putting on the pieces, you sat on the edge of her bed - huge and soft like the owner herself, covered with mixed cotton and silk sheets. You slid one hand there, feeling the texture of the fabric. It seemed to be so good to sleep there, despite the small mess around it. You tried not to care too much about.

Your daydreams were interrupted by her presence in the room. You turned to her and suddenly your breath caught for a brief moment.

Noi's strong body, sculpted by fat, glorious muscles, was adorned with a gorgeous black lingerie set (and apparently as expensive as yours). Her large breasts, imprisoned in the lacy bra that discreetly revealed the design of her pink nipples, made your mouth water; the panties looked so small amid those wide hips marked by stretch marks, a gift that only her own nature could provide. Like the bra, it was also entirely lacy. Your eyes looked mesmerized by the clear tuft of white pubic hair mysteriously covered and slightly uncovered at the same time. The thin black pantyhose attached to a garter belt completed that absurdly sensual look. An absolute goddess.

But one detail steal all of your attention: she had her face covered in her usual blue mask. For some reason, she decided to let her wavy hair cascade freely over her broad shoulders.

"Oh damn... What's all this for?" You asked, still taken aback by that woman's sensuality. "I look so humble next to you..."

"I told you this was a special occasion, right? So I decided to use something appropriate." Noi replied, walking slowly towards you.

"Yeah, fair", you said. "But what about this mask?"

You heard her dirty chuckle behind the mask. "Oh this? Um, let's say that... I wanna try a different look tonight." She justified, finally putting herself in front of you and lowering her head towards your ear. "I have a fantasy, and I wanna share it with you."

"You mean that the ruthless sorcerer who blows some brains out with her bare hands also has fantasies? Interesting", you smiled, sliding your fingertips through her mask, feeling all that strange texture. "Show me then."

She giggled again before getting up and pushing you on the bed, climbing up your body right after. You felt like your tiny body was about to be swallowed by her enormous stature. It was difficult to keep any thoughts in order with such a sexy and challenging view. "I need you to be a good girl for me again", she said, placing a warm hand on your face, sliding it around your neck and shoulder until she reached your covered breast, squeezing it experimentally. You parted your lips in surprise at the sudden touch.

"That's the problem, Noi. I'm not _exactly_ a good girl", you murmured, wrapping your arms around her neck, dipping your fingers in her sea of white hair.

"I like challenges", the sorcerer commented, while her hands kept smoothing and squeezing every bare part of your body. "Girls like you drive me fucking crazy. And I love to put them in their place."

A slap on your thigh made you let out a little squeak followed by a purr. "Oh yeah? Why don't you try to put girls like me in that place, huh?"

She snarled something incomprehensible before stepping back and rudely spreading your legs, accommodating her sculptural body between them. Then her hand reached the mask, raising it to the middle of her nose, leaving her mouth exposed. You didn't even have time to process that movement - her lips soon devoured yours.

 _Oh my goodness, finally._ Her kiss. So wet, slow and raw. Her mouth still held the faint taste of beer mixed with the gum mint that she chewed a few minutes ago. That tongue of hers, which at that moment tasted every corner of your mouth with mastery, made you remember the wonders that little muscle did in your pussy last night. You couldn't wait to feel it there again.

Noi's lips left yours after a few minutes, slowly moving down your neck. "Hm, my girl smells so good", she praised again. You laughed, enjoying the feel of her lips and teeth brushing over your sensitive skin, past your shoulders, until reaching your torso adorned with the lilac bra.

She left open mouth kisses on the curve of your breasts as her hands felt them over the fabric. You threw your head back, then laid a hand on her mask-covered head, but she brushed off your contact, pushing your hand away. You groaned slyly. It was definitely not you who set the pace of things.

One of her hands lowered the cup of your bra, making a breast pop out. You could feel her red eyes on your naked mound. "Hmmm so sexy. Fits in my hand", Noi teased before bringing her tongue to your nipple, tracing the areola slowly, making you moan louder. She sucked, bit and lick your hard nub in a maddening slowness, teasing you with her diabolical stare partially covered by the mask. Then she took your breast in her hungry mouth, sucking it eagerly. Your other tit received the same tortuous treatment. You still wanted to get rid of the bra to make her work easier; she didn't allow it. For some reason she likes to fuck with women wearing lingerie.

She still spent a few minutes giving due attention to your breasts while her hand attacked again, moving down your body until it reached its target. "I see you're already soaked for me", Noi said, her rough fingertips touching the fabric wet with your arousal. "I don't think I'll even need to tell you anything. You already know how to ask politely, don't you?" 

You just groaned feeling her fingers massaging your pussy. The feel of the fabric rubbing your clit didn't help to maintain your composure. "Hmmm please please _please_ eat my pussy... I wanna feel your hot tongue inside me..."

"Heh, you want me to eat your pussy so badly that you didn't even want to act like a stubborn slut. How funny", Noi laughed contentedly, then pulled out a pillow and placed it under your hips. "I really like good girls like you. I'll even be nice to you."

Unlike the other time, she decided to leave your new panties intact - after all, it was a gift. She pulled to the side, revealing your glistening slit. "What a pretty little pussy you have. So fucking wet for me", she murmured, spreading your soft folds with her fingers, leaving your entrance totally at her mercy. Without wasting time, she slowly dragged her hot tongue from the wet hole to clit a few times, before closing her lips there, sucking it vigorously.

You arched your back immediately, overwhelmed by the strong suck at your most sensitive point. "Oh fuck...!"

"Mmmm I was missing your taste, sweetie", she whispered, giving another dirty lick in your open cunt. "I will reward you for our nice date and for being such a good girl for me."

You couldn't reason with that vision so... Strangely erotic in the middle of your legs. It was hard to explain, but for some reason that half-raised mask made everything look more lewd. Noi was incredibly sexy eating your pussy with that thing covering half of her gorgeous face. Of course you preferred her without the damn mask - and it was hard not to feel an inexplicable urge to rip that off. But at the same time... That mask turned you on. There was a hint of danger and sensuality about it that made your cunt twitch with arousal everytime you see her wearing it.

And her naughty way only made things worse.

"You like that? You like it when I suck your pretty pussy like that?" She moaned, taking a wet fold on her lips, sucking lasciviously, looking in your watery eyes.

"Oh shit yes... yes yes yes", you answered immediately. "You're so- Fuck you're so beautiful...!"

"So as you", she returned, circling your clit with her restless tongue. "So beautiful and dirty for me. I could eat your sweet cunt all night long. You taste so fucking good babe..."

You couldn't answer any more when you felt her tongue slipping inside you, huge hands pulling your body, lifting your legs and pushing them close to your torso, leaving you in a obscene position. Only a loud growl escaped your lips as you tried to deal with that sensation holding tightly your calves. 

Minutes later, Noi pulled her tongue out of your tight hole and brought two fingers up to your parted lips. "Make them dripping wet for me, sweetie", she asked. You nodded, then taking them in your mouth, sucking them furiously, coating them with lots of saliva. "Good girl", she praised. Then lowered her hand, caressing your pussy lips with her soaked fingers before slowly entering one digit and then the other at your entrance. You hissed at the delicious sensation of her thick fingers massaging your insides.

"Oh yes... Fuck my pussy... Like last night..." You moaned, closing your eyes. Noi sighed at the sight of her fingers moving in and out of you, wet with saliva and your hot juices. With the intensity of the movements, the liquid inevitably dripped from your hole, sliding slowly through your rim, making it _attractive_ to the sorcerer's curious eyes.

A strong heat began to spiral in your gut as you felt her digits curl up inside you. Easily finding your sweet spot, the tips again rubbed that oh so sensitive place that you started to move your hips, looking for more. "Oh fuck... More... Please, more... I'm so close..."

"Mmmm, so my girl want more?" She asked with a hoarse laugh, kissing the inside of a thigh. "As you are being a good girl to me tonight, then I will give you what you want." And she flicked her tongue at your clit again, this time more quickly while her fingers stimulated the front wall of your vagina. "I'm gonna make you come like never before."

That double stimulation was too much for you. You clutched the sheets tightly, your joints going pale with so much effort, your voice leaving wet moans and grunts that were hard to contain as Noi assault your sex with her fingers and tongue. You looked down. _Damn, that mask..._ It suited her and her fearless personality. Suddenly you fantasized about wanting her to fuck you like that during another job, in a dark alley, in a room... Anywhere. _She eating you out after smashing several assholes on the street, the blue jumpsuit still stained with blood, the mask adorned by small red droplets raised in half... Just like that..._

"I'm gonna-"

And without warning, the climax hit your body in a merciful blow, making you tremble from head to toe on the muscular arms of your mistress. You couldn't scream, you just whimpered in a breathless voice, feeling her fingers leaving your entrance and her tongue _coming down a little lower..._

Your eyes widened. 

Noi managed to lift your hips further and remove your panties, exposing your little entrance. Suddenly, her tongue reached your asshole, avidly stroking your sensitive rim. A thumb again tortured your folds and your oversensitive clit, causing small pangs of pain...

...but you didn't want her to stop. It was a weird, but exquisite sensation. "S-Shit... I can't take it anymore... I'm gonna come again like this...!" You begged feeling the air thinning.

She said nothing, just continued to give you maximum pleasure for a few more slow minutes until you felt again that familiar warmth caused by her thumb massaging your bundle of nerves and her tongue poking at your tight asshole. A second orgasm, intense as the first, took over your senses, leaving your body limp and shaky.

_Damn..._

"You ok?" Noi wanted to know, spreading small kisses across your belly. "What? Too much for you?"

"Yeah... Incredibly too much for me", you replied, still catching your breath after that overpowering climax. "But I'm fine, thanks."

"Great!" She gave one more of her wide smiles, finally getting rid of her mask and climbing on your body again. "Because it's not over yet. You think you can take responsibility for this?" She asked, pulling your hand into her panties. You could feel her fleshy folds soaked with arousal.

"Don't underestimate me", you winked, feeling her erect clit with your fingertips, drawing a low sigh from her. "I always take care of the tasks assigned to me."

She laughed for the countless times that night. "Okay. Give me your best, sweetie."

And then she sat next to the headboard, bringing your small body together and placing it on her lap. Then she pulled you in a passionate kiss. You didn't even remember the fact that that beautiful mouth was on your ass a few minutes ago; it was a mere detail close to the intensity of that moment. You just wanted to give everything that woman wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again: I need Jesus.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic especially to a super cute girl I met on the Dorohedoro Discord server. She's the sweetest Noi's fan I've ever met. She really love her and she definitely have all my respect. ✨
> 
> Thank you so much for sharing this hc with me and for allowing me to write about it. ❤️
> 
> [Feel free to DM me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula) ❤️


End file.
